


Príncipe no estereotipado

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Happy Ending, Human Stiles, Love is in the Air, M/M, Werewolf Derek, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Yo te gusto, tú me gustas –Se encogió de hombros. <br/>-¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Eres un hombre? Y ahora parece que cito a Paramore –El moreno arqueó las cejas –El grupo que hizo el soundtrack de Twilight… ¿Hombres lobo y vampiros? ¿La tipa que…? ¿De qué era eres?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Príncipe no estereotipado

-No deberías querer salir conmigo –El adolescente lo mira aun sosteniendo su plato de cereal frente a él como si no estuvieran hablando sobre un asunto serio. Porque es serio, para Derek todo es serio en esas fechas.

Pagar la renta, la luz, el agua, el netflix, a la señora que le limpia la casa. Todos son asuntos serios a pesar de que no es muy mayor, pero tiene 23, todas las personas de 23 años deberían estar tomándose las cosas en serio, ya no son un adolescentes que andan por la vida desparramando hormonas y comprando helados.

Aunque no debería olvidarse de que está hablando con un adolescente, un crio de diecisiete años que conoció porque su amigo, Jordan Parrish, lo invitó a esa estúpida barbacoa en la casa del sheriff para no ser el único joven en medio de policías veteranos.

Fue completamente una mala idea ir, sobre todo porque no eran los más jóvenes, junto a ellos había un chico que casi meneaba una cola inexistente al caminar  y otro crio lleno de lunares y extremidades largas. El mismo crio frente al cual estaba de pie con una porción fría de pizza en su plato.

-No quiero salir contigo –Derek mordió un trozo de peperoni sin dejar de ver al adolescente –Te estoy diciendo que seas mi novio.

-¿Y de casualidad no quieres que nos vayamos a vivir juntos? –Stiles resopló tomando el plato de los costados para llevarlo a su boca y darle un largo trago a la leche. –

-Si quieres hacerlo ya, está bien –Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los de color marrón.

Adentro solo había sinceridad en su envase más puro. Para Stiles era como si Derek nunca antes hubiera tenido una relación  y para Derek era el punto exacto de su vida para empezar a formar una familia.

-Yo te gusto, tú me gustas –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Eres un hombre? Y ahora parece que cito a Paramore –El moreno arqueó las cejas –El grupo que hizo el soundtrack de Twilight… ¿Hombres lobo y vampiros? ¿La tipa que…? ¿De qué era eres?

-Disculpa si no me gustan los dramas adolescentes –El hombre lobo le dio una furiosa mordida a su trozo de pizza –No sé qué es tan difícil –Dijo con la boca llena.

-Normalmente esto va por fases, la primera es una cita, es donde se supone que nos conocemos –Stiles hizo un movimiento con su mano libre señalando el espacio entre ambos.

-Ya nos conocemos –Derek tomó otra porción de pizza y la colocó en su plato. A ese punto lo mejor sería tomar la caja entera y devorarla pero estaba en casa de su suegro, el hombre que le había confiado la copia de las llaves de su casa para cuidar de su gato mientras Stiles se reponía de su resfriado.

-También son para saber si congeniamos –Stiles dejó su plato en el comedor, liberando sus manos para poder moverse a su antojo.

-Sigo sin entender –Hubo un minuto de silencio en medio de los dos hombres. –Solo tienes que decir sí o no.

-Pues entonces no, porque tú no quieres tener citas conmigo, no quieres caminar conmigo tomado de la mano ni quieres conocerme –El adolescente se  cruzó de brazos completamente seguro de su punto –Nunca he tenido novio y quiero hacerlo bien.

-Te he tomado de la mano y te conozco –Derek suspiró –Y si es por lo de las citas podemos tener cientos de citas, en Roma si quieres pero sé sincero porque cuando dices que no escucho tu corazón acelerarse.

-Eres un traidor –Fue el turno de Stiles para cruzarse de brazos –Y sigues sin conocerme, no sabes ni siquiera si te gusto realmente.

En un intento desesperado por hacerlo entender Derek caminó hasta posicionarse frente a él y colocar sus manos en sus hombros.

-Te gusta el café tibio con dos cucharadas de azúcar, te miras los pies antes de mentir, no puedes dormir sin tu almohada, siempre escuchas ‘Yesterday’ antes de dormir, no te gusta resaltar los textos con marcadores que no sean verdes o amarillos –El hombre lobo sonrió – Tienes una forma muy linda de sonrojarte, también.

-Lo último no era necesario –Stiles frunció el ceño porque al parecer las manías de Derek se le estaban pegando y si esa no era una señal para ser su novio, entonces necesitaría que Cupido le dijera que ese hombre lobo parado frente a él era el amor de su vida, su príncipe de brillante armadura, su señor Darcy… su cuento de Disney, ese que nunca pidió.

-Pues yo si te pedí, chico Beneth –Derek pinchó su nariz con su índice –Ahora ¿quieres por favor decirme que sí?

-Pero tienes que ser un buen novio, nunca he tenido novio antes, no quiero que te olvides de mí en cuanto nos acostemos ni que quieras mantenerme vigilado, quiero…. Quiero… -Stiles dejó caer sus brazos a cada costado –Quiero que me des mi primer beso aquí, en la cocina de mi casa con el gato de mi padre viéndonos desde la barra.

-¿Estás seguro? –Derek dio otro paso al frente. Sus manos sobre los hombros del adolescente acariciaron su piel cubierta por su pijama con cuidado. -¿Quieres que el gato se quede ahí?

-Necesito un testigo –El hombre lobo sonrió. No era una sonrisa como la que le daba a Laura cada mañana cuando le robaba la mitad de su tocino, ni tampoco la que daba en la cafetería cuando un cliente intentaba coquetear con él. Era la sonrisa marca Stilinski.

Los nervios le recorrieron de pies a cabeza cuando presionó sus labios sobre los de Stiles. Eran suaves, delgados, perfectos para adaptarse a los suyos cuando los acariciaba despacio intentando transmitirle lo mucho que había empezado a sentir por él después de la tercera vez en que lo vio.

-Lindo –Stiles lo miró con una sonrisa bobalicona y Derek se enamoró un poquito más de él.

Tal vez el adolescente aún no estaba del todo enamorado, pero llegaría a hacerlo porque finalmente estaban destinados para vivir el resto de sus vidas juntos.

-Mi primer beso ha sido lindo –A sus espaldas el gato maulló –Quiero otro, de hecho quiero muchos de estos todos los días a todas horas, en todos los lugares posibles.

-Creo que tengo suficientes besos para cumplir esa demanda –El hombre lobo presionó su frente sobre la del humano.

-Eres todo un cursi –Los dedos de Stiles vibraron al enredarse con los de Derek –Somos unos cursis, me haces cursi… te odio. –El lobo arqueó la ceja –Bueno, no… -El gato volvió a maullar –Ya, vale, te quiero, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –Su sonrisa se presionó sobre la del humano.

-Sigo diciendo que no deberías querer salir conmigo –Stiles se apretó un poquito contra su cuerpo buscando un abrazo –Pero si quieres arriesgarte, solo tienes que saber que no hay boleto de vuelta.

-Me lo temía.

Y mejor así, porque igual Derek no tenía mucho dinero para poder pagarse el psicólogo que tendría que buscar si llegaba a romper con Stiles.

 

 


End file.
